A Closet of Love
by mikeyrellis
Summary: Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan love each other so much but they don't know that. It's only until one day of colabs turns into something more intimate.


"Hey," Tyler said over the phone to his best friend "What's up?"

"Hey," Troye Sivan replied, "Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing, thinking about a good idea for a collab" replied Tyler, boredom obvious in his voice.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Troye after a few minutes of thought.

"Alright, go" said Tyler with a sultry tone to his voice, very common.

"How about we do a twitter/tumblr Q&A"

"Okay! What time do you wanna come over?"

"How about 8?"

"Late night Q&A? Might as well bring some wine"

"Alright, I'll be over around 8! Love you!" Troye said realizing exactly what he had said.

"Haha, love you too ya' lil' twink" Tyler replied and hanging up.

Tyler was really excited for Troye to come over. He was already getting their Taco Bell Doritos Locos Cool Ranch tacos put on paper plates and he sat on his couch in his usual gym shorts, button up shirt, and hamburger costume. It was when the door bell rang Tyler began to get nervous.

"HEY!" Tyler exclaimed hugging Troye, embracing him long enough to get the scent of his beautiful cologne to fill his nostrils.

"Good afternoon, Tyler" Troye replied breaking the embrace and letting himself in. He looked around Tyler's apartment, nothing has changed except for the hamburger costume Tyler was wearing. Tyler's hair was his usual shade of metallic lavender.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Tyler said motioning to the couch where the tacos were located.

"So when are we going to turn the camera on?" Troye asked.

"In a minute, let's eat first, camera whore!" Tyler said laughing.

The two ate their food while joking and getting comfortable with each other's company. Tyler constantly kept looking at Troye's lips as he was eating. Tyler constantly thought about kissing Troye and what it would be like. To kiss Troye's is one of Tyler's many dreams of what to do with him.

"So when do you... wanna start this video?" Troye asked Tyler slightly breathless.

Troye also thought what it would be like to kiss and make love to Tyler. Troye truly loved Tyler. He always has loved Tyler since they met at vidcon.

"After this" Tyler said a little softer in his voice and leaned in to kiss Troye. Troye replied swiftly with the soft caress of his lips against Tyler's. The feeling was unlike anything Troye had ever imagined. Tyler was tender and sweet, and Troye loved it! Troye was a little more in shock. They pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry" said Tyler blushing and smirking a little.

"No, it's fine! I actually liked it" replied Troye feeling ever so sheepish and blushing.

Troye leaned in for another and Tyler was not hesitant, this time the kiss more passionate and heated, with high electricity. The two didn't break, instead Troye started to unbutton Tyler's shirt behind the hamburger outfit. Tyler than removed the hamburger over piece.

"It was getting in the way" he said breaking the kiss and going in for more, unable to get enough. There was tongue and intense passion. Tyler's shirt was finally of revealing his jocky torso, complete with a full set of abs. Troye took of his shirt and started kissing Tyler's chest. Tyler let out a breathe of excitement as Troye started heading down towards his groin.

Tyler started to pull down his high school gym shorts. His red Hanes briefs were giving the perfect level of tightness for Troye to see his dick. Tyler started rubbing up Troye's chest while he pushed him down. Tyler was now on top of Troye unbuckling the belt on his khakis. Tyler wanted in and ripped of Troye's pants and started to rub his dick through Troye's blue Fruit of The Loom Boxers.

The two, who kept kissing, were groping each other's asses. Troye pushed against Tyler and started to kiss down his neck, past his collar bones, past his chest and pulled down Tyler's underwear. Troye then put his lips around Tyler's hard cock. Tyler let out an loud moan of ecstasy. Troye moved his tongue around Tyler's dick as he used his feet to remove Troye's underwear, his erection escaped instantly and was larger than expected.

Tyler removed Troye off of his dick and got into sixty-nine position, sucking noises coming from each other's mouths and moans of pure enjoyment. The saliva that came from Tyler's mouth completely covered Troye's dick. The sixty-nine got too passionate, the heat from their bodies too much, they needed to breathe.

"Tyler, where are your condoms?" Troye asked in a very strained, out of breathe tone.

Tyler reached in the pocket of his gym shorts and received the Trojan Magnum condom. He ripped apart the aluminum wrapping and put the condom on his throbbing dick. Troye was a virgin but Tyler was not, Tyler didn't know this.

"Tyler, put it in please!" Troye moaned out louder than he should have.

Tyler lifted up Troye's legs and moved his dick toward's Troye's ass. He went full force, ramming Troye's asshole which was very tight. Troye was screaming as Tyler was thrusting in and out way too fast. Tyler's nine inch dick was too much for Troye, who tore a giant hole into Tyler's new couch.

Troye lifted him self up, his waist down was very stiff from the pounding. He started to kiss Tyler as he scratched at his back, tearing skin and leave giant scratch marks on his back. Oh my god did it feel good though. Tyler kept thrusting faster and faster as Troye scratched harder and moaned so loud that the neighbor slammed on the wall next door, but Tyler nor Troye heard it.

Troye's throbbing dick was going up and down on Tyler's stomach as Tyler slowed down, both of them were exhausted. Troye managed to manuever himself off of Tyler and took the condom off. Tyler started sucking Troye until he came into his mouth, the hot, sticky cum swam down his throat and dripped down his chin. Tyler than inserted his dick into Troye's mouth who wasn't ready for the sudden impact or force of Tyler's ejaculation. Troye swallowed it all.

Tyler fell on top of Troye, who was sweating so much that it was soaking the couch. Tyler looked deep into Troye's eye's and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you" Tyler said laying on Troye's chest.

"Love you too, Tyler" Troye replied. Both of them falling asleep on top of each other.


End file.
